


King of Pain

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sort of We Are 1!AU, What If The Gay~ish Dance Instructor from 3x03 Is Chris
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “Isak，你能简单地喜欢一个东西吗？不是因为看起来很酷，不是因为别人也喜欢，也不是因为别人不喜欢。只是因为你喜欢，所以喜欢。”Chris话中有话，Isak心里有鬼。或者，Isak和男孩们在舞蹈社遇到的很基的舞蹈老师叫Christoffer Schistad的AU。标题来自The Police的同名歌曲。





	1. Chapter 1

Isak最喜欢的季节是春天。女孩们觉得那很可爱，冰雪消融、春暖花开总是让人充满希望；男孩的反应则不太一样，小时候他们可能会说夏天或冬天，因为有很多与季节相应的户外活动；等到初中以后，多半的答案就变成“这他妈是什么娘炮的问题？”

具体来说Isak喜欢的是三月，春分前后日夜平衡，不用像冬天早上九点摸黑去上学，也不用像夏天晚上十点阳光还亮得睡不着，枝头的新绿也比秋分时的黄叶更让人愉悦。他总是在夏令营的自我介绍环节以“为什么在春分和秋分的日夜时长不是精准的24小时对半分？为什么白天总是比黑夜长？”开场，彼时还高他半个头的Jonas皱着两道浓浓的眉毛，听好友第101次兴奋地解释用于界定四季的太阳的几何中心，与定义日出和日落使用的星体边际总存在一个半径的差异。可想而知每次夏令营结束后，Isak结交到的新朋友总是寥寥无几，更不用说后来还有联系的。

“我觉得他们都讨厌我。”Isak为此情绪低落时，Jonas总会开玩笑地说：“谁让你那么聪明？别担心，你啊，不管做什么都甩不掉我。”

这份保证在他们进入青春期之后变得愈发岌岌可危。Isak没有预见到Jonas日渐变粗的嗓音和他的眉毛一样受女孩们的欢迎，也许还包括男孩们上洗手间都会彼此偷瞄的那玩意。经过Ingrid和Eva的争夺战，他以为最差也就是当电灯泡，结果上了高中Jonas和Eva又开始无休无止吵架、和好、吵架的循环，不仅和Jonas独处的时间要听抱怨，还会时不时被Eva叫出去，安抚说着说着就哭起来的女孩。

当Isak决定要认识点新朋友时，Jonas和Eva终于分手了。他发现这是最好的，他依然习惯性地需要Jonas在他身边，也可以在取笑Magnus时找到新的乐趣，当然能免费蹭到Mahdi的叶子就更好了。

Isak依然喜欢三月，只是他已经不再跟任何人解释太阳的几何中心。就像所有其它重要的事情，不说比说省事多了。

星期三，他们在下午第一堂课开始前凑在舞蹈社的窗边看穿运动内衣和瑜伽裤的女孩们排练。准确说Isak是被Jonas拽去的，过度兴奋的Magnus和Mahdi刚来时就跑在前面说要抢个好位子。

他至今不明白被称为骆驼趾的部位为什么能让男孩们热烈地讨论一整个下午。或者，眉头皱得再紧一些，他就明白了，但要让他贡献有意义的讨论还是太难了。除非被他逮到Magnus肮脏的小秘密，不管是不是和女孩有关，他总能想出吐槽的新点子。

既然女孩们抖动的胸部和臀部没那么好看，偌大的排练室就剩下一个人。Isak甚至不知道他长什么样，因为那人一直背对着挤在窗台上的男孩们，用手打着拍子，时而会提醒忘记动作的学员。他应该是舞台社的指导老师——男的，舞蹈老师。

从背面看上去，除了一头漂亮的暗金色头发，男人全身上下最显眼的就是他的屁股（因为那件宽松的灰色套衫根本看不出什么玄机）。黑色的训练服勾勒出挺翘的浑圆，特别当他抱着双手，把身体的重量从一只脚移到另一只，就像日夜更迭，东西半球交替坦露在太阳的照射下。能与天体移动的轨迹重叠在一起是Isak对性感的最高定义，但他很快在脑海里纠正这种不受欢迎的想法，他不想当一个不受欢迎的人，最好赶快想点呆会能和朋友们产生共同话题的东西。然而目光始终离不开男人的背影，再往下，紧致的肌肉线条延伸到大腿、膝窝、小腿，直至脚踝。他什么动作都没做，Isak却能想像出男人跳跃腾挪的模样，那真是一双优雅而让人羡慕的腿。他下意识地挪了一下屁股，一条腿翘在窗台的坐姿忽然变得有些局促。

这个时候音乐停止了，让朋友们目不转睛的女孩们都兴奋地聚集到他面前。男人说了一些关于学校舞台剧人选的安排，显然对每个人都很重要。Isak从窗台上能看到Mahdi撇着嘴，大概有点嫉妒女孩们的注意力全在另一个男人身上。

“好了，今天就到这儿。解散。”他的声音十分温和，怪不得讨女孩们喜欢。Magnus像个傻子似的还在鼓掌，Isak翻了个白眼。

然后那个人转了过来，“男孩们，‘表演’结束了。”他夸张地耸肩时，身体重心再次从东半球转移到西半球，紧身裤凸显出大腿正面的肌肉，穿比没穿还好看。

因为分神，Isak看到他的脸时对方似乎也在打量他。春日午后的阳光照在他身上，那是一张好看得过分的脸，英挺的眉、勾魂的眼、丰盈的唇。（假如Noora还买不到贾斯丁比伯世界巡回演唱会的门票，他会建议她牺牲午休时间，溜进舞蹈社看一场免费的秀。）但没有男生会承认同性长得好看，Isak当然也不会。他把这一切都归咎于对方，从他双手握在一起的方式，到他重心侧移屁股往一边翘的站姿，统统都能挑出毛病。

“我靠，他有必要基成这样么？”Isak低声向Jonas吐槽。好友不解地看着他，仿佛他在说火星语。男人似乎察觉到他在谈论自己，视线完全落到他身上。Isak突然意识由于自己一手撑着窗台，T恤松松垮垮地挂在身上，半边领口露出了超出正常范围的锁骨甚至肩膀——他立刻坐直了，把领口猛地拉起来遮住脖子，不知为何男人的眼神让他非常在意这些细节。

“嘿，Jonas！”打招呼的口吻仿佛Jonas才是他最好的朋友，“明天是我的生日，叫了些以前Nissen的同学。虽然不是周末，但会有很多漂亮妞，你们要来吗？”

“操，当然！我们，我是说我们只是一年级，真的能去吗？你说的妞包括舞蹈社的成员吗？”Magnus很快就暴露了，男人笑着点点头，引得Magnus和Mahdi击掌庆祝。

“当然。谢谢你的邀请，Chris，明天见。”Jonas的回应就像普通哥们之间的寒暄，Isak还拽着他的衣领。这次他学乖了，等那个叫Chris的家伙转身离开后，才开始发问。

“这他妈怎么回事？Jonas，你怎么会认识那种人？我怎么不知道？”  
“哇噢，那种人？我不知道你今天吃错了什么药，好好的就说人家是同性恋，这就是你欣赏一个小时舞蹈课的得出的结论？你可真会观察啊，Isak。”

Isak向其它两位朋友寻求声援，那人明明就很基，看看他那些娘到不行的动作，看看他穿的紧身裤。可Magnus和Mahdi似乎都不明白他在说什么，也难怪，男孩们的注意力刚才都在女孩们身上，只有Isak——

他意识到再争论下去这将是个严重的错误，必须转移话题。幸好Magnus也开口问对方是谁。

“去年夏天我在埃克伯格公园参加滑板比赛时见过Chris，他们有个街舞小组，也在那边玩耍。后来在学校里碰到，打了个招呼，才知道他这学期受聘到Nissen来当舞蹈指导。不然你们以为我是怎么把你们这些饥渴的家伙带进来的？走吧，快上课了。”

Isak稍显迟钝地从窗台上跳下来，他还在想着男人离开前打量他的神情。那应该让他觉得恶心或者被冒犯，但实际上他满脑子都是问号，对方到底是不是同性恋，是又怎样？不是又怎样？就像Jonas反问的那样，为什么他非要在意这些显得莫名其妙的问题。

走出舞蹈社，没了玻璃的阻挡，三月的春风还有几分寒意。阳光下短短的影子让他想起来，今天是一年中Isak最喜欢的日子。路过社团公告板时，他在舞蹈社的排练日程表上找到唯一一个男性的名字。

不偏不倚，他在春分这一天遇见了Christoffer Schistad。


	2. Chapter 2

The Penetrators成员到达派对之后，Isak和Jonas他们就识相地离开了满屋子漂亮姑娘的主战场，退到Chris家一楼的浴室里吞云吐雾。Madhi带来的叶子抽完一大半，他依然没感觉好点儿。Isak本来没觉得抽这玩意有多酷，只是时间久了，这成了他和哥们儿在一起唯一的共同语言。如果不抽，他大概没法忍受那些无休止的关于雌性生物生殖器官的话题，假设Jonas用嘴让三年级女生这样那样的传言是真的。

他们只是一群嘴上无毛、脸上长痘的一年级，在女生眼里跟门外那些穿着黑色机车夹克、大晚上还戴着飞行员墨镜的大学生一比，简直是毫无吸引力的弱鸡。更不用说对方是传说中Nissen校史上达成百人斩成员最多的一届Russ帮派，一趟Russ之行下来，每个人收集的松果*都多得挂不完。

今晚他们的话题却离不开生日派对的主角。Isak以为会遇到很多跟Chris一样又娘又做作，也许还涂着粉色指甲油的“家伙”，结果好像全奥斯陆的帅哥都来了，除了The Penetrators，还有一些完全不认识的型男。Isak并没有刻意观察同性的外貌，而是他们实在太显眼了，有些一看就是运动员的身材，壮硕如牛，也许踢足球或打冰球，很难想像Chris跟那种人是“朋友”。不就是大块的肌肉把T恤袖口撑起来嘛，舞蹈社那些没见过世面的小妞们眼睛都看直了。

“他怎么会有那么多朋友？”  
“我也不知道，我只是在滑板公园见过他们斗街舞。”

这时有个高个子男生推开浴室的门，直接掀起马桶盖放水，压根没把他们几个小男生放在眼里。Isak下意识地扭过头避嫌，尽管这种事在男生之间很正常。

等冲完马桶，那人听到他们的讨论内容，嚷嚷着“What's up, losers!”兴致勃勃地加入了八卦——虽然他打量Isak的眼神有点让人发毛。

“Christoffer？噢，他当年可是Nissen的风云人物。”他一脚踢开浴室的门，“看到没？那个大鼻子的帅哥，他叫William。他和Chris是The Penetrators的大当家和二当家，当时想上他们床的女生，以及男生，”高个子顿了一下，Isak立刻敏感地捕捉到了些许不同，可能和对方刚才盯着他紧身牛仔裤的眼神有关系，“能排出几个街区。

Isak身边从来没有出柜的人，他只在电视和仲夏的LGBT游行上见过那些人，他们穿着五颜六色的奇装异服，像马戏团的小丑。他突然没来由地好奇，于是当着对方的面直接问，“你也想上他的床？”

他完全没料到对方会回答得那么干脆，似乎他的问题并没有冒犯这个看起来并不娘炮的男人，对方看起来只是比普通男生打扮得时髦一些，也许还喷了点古龙水。“当然！多少人都以得到一件‘Chris红’的The Penetrators帽衫为荣，看，就是那个女生穿的那种黑色的帽衫。”

顺着对方指的方向，他们看到一个栗色长发的姑娘正朝Chris走去，纯黑的衣服背面印满了两排白色的名字，其中只有Chris的名字是醒目的猩红，含义不言而喻。

“被Chris睡过才有资格穿。那是他的不知道第几任女友Iben，曾为了他在学校里跟别的女生大打出手，闹得全校皆知，啧啧，就是那种俗套到不行的‘男人劈腿高枕无忧，原配只会打骂小三’的狗血。但Chris就是有魅力，跟他好过的，哪怕后来分了，没一个说他坏话的。”

那个姑娘显然不是来找Chris算旧账的，只见她满脸笑容和寿星来了个贴面吻，送上手里的礼物，一群人指着她身上的“Chris红”帽衫嘻嘻哈哈的，想必是聊到那些轻狂岁月。Isak这时才注意到，搂着Iben的Chris跟在排练室初见的舞蹈老师好像变了一个人，昨天被训练服遮住的手臂上现在全是结实的肌肉和浓密的体毛，尤其当他伸手去够啤酒瓶时，蜿蜒的青筋清晰可见。如果被那样的手臂抱住……他也许会和眼前的Iben一样，满脸“我男朋友是Christoffer Schistad”的骄傲，尽管那已经是过去式了。

“你发什么呆呢？”Magnus支了他一肘，顺便抢走了他手里的水烟筒。Isak还没想好怎么转换话题，外面客厅里的人就开始尬舞了。

连跳的舞都不一样。昨天指导舞蹈社的女孩们时，哪怕只是一个背影，Isak也清楚地记得音乐声中Chris舒展而优美的动作。除了高耸的酥胸，那样的舞蹈让Chris的身体看起来甚至比女孩更加柔美。而此时跟几个嘻哈打扮的男生斗舞的Chris看起来像一头猛兽出笼，每个动作都显得强劲有力，扭动身躯展现的不再是细腰窄臀的曲线，而是充满爆发力的雄风。这很性感，Isak说不上来具体的区别，只知道Chris衔着衣角露出六块腹肌同时顶胯的动作惹得让女孩们尖叫连连，周围人的手机亮起一片闪光灯。

整个派对都被这轮激情昂扬的斗舞点燃了，不知谁换了更劲爆的音乐，所有人都开始尽情地热舞。

“那些是他转学到Nissen之前的朋友。Chris在初中时搬过一次家，以前他好像住在德拉门。”

Isak伸长脖子在客厅里那些陌生的面孔中找寻Chris，高个子还在聊对方的八卦。

“Eskild，你又在说我的坏话了？”

突然出现的Chris倚在门上，手一扬，把漂亮的栗色头发全揽到脑后，额头上一层薄汗散发出浓郁的男性荷尔蒙。Isak紧张得赶紧转过头，仓促的动作差点让他扭到脖子。

Eskild跟Chris友好地撞了下肩，他们打招呼的方式看起来一点也不像同性恋，至少高个子的态度看起来不像刚才说的“想上Chris的床”。Isak快要说服自己Chris并不是那种人，昨天只是个误会。

“Jonas，你们几个小家伙怎么躲在这儿，不去喝酒？外面有人正在玩啤酒乒乓球，我听说正缺人。”

虽然对方在跟Jonas说话，Isak脸上却能感觉到一道灼热的视线，他不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇。抬头对上男人掠食者般的目光，这时Isak才看到Chris身后还站着个人。那是个纤细的金发男孩，耳尖红红的样子比派对上被大学帅哥搭讪的女孩还娇羞。

在Isak搞清状况之前，Jonas就拎着衣领把他从空的浴缸里拽起来了，“放开我！”他不满地嚷嚷着。“快点走，你现在比披着斗篷的超人还嗨。”其它男孩也陆续离开了浴室，包括Eskild。Isak落在最后，他不想去玩啤酒乒乓球，便耍赖似的跟好友使反力，Jonas在前面拽着，他整个人则仰着脑袋往后倒，脚底下高一脚低一脚也在帮倒忙。

在浴室的门重新关上前不到半秒的间隙，Isak看到了同个夜晚第二个同性的性器官，在那个金发男孩跪下拉开Chris裤子拉链的瞬间。不同的是这次他忘了非礼勿视，反而目不转睛地盯着男人勃发的欲望。

“那是谁？”他追问时急躁的语气好像他认识Eskild一个世纪那么久了。

“谁？喔，跟Chris进去那个小可爱。不知道，也许是朋友的朋友，看起来和你们差不多大。真是个不错的生日礼物！”

他是对的，Chris绝对是个同性恋。可Isak没有像想像中辨认出基佬的沾沾自喜，反而有点失落。也许是Eskild的最后一句话，他脑子里现在全是Chris操男孩嘴巴的画面，他看过那种小电影，起初只是出于好奇，想知道男人和男人怎么做，到后来他想忘掉那些镜头，已经迟了。那个男孩殷红的小嘴就是Chris的生日礼物吗？Chris会射在里面吗？Chris高潮时的表情是什么样的？

Isak挣脱了Jonas，他得找个地方冷静一下，把这些乱七八糟的画面赶出脑海。他需要转移注意力，随便什么的别的东西都行。

这就是Chris从浴室里出来后看见Isak和舞蹈社的Helene吻得如胶似漆的原因。Isak故意站在对着门口的走廊上，他甚至不用睁开眼睛，装作很投入的样子，也知道Chris打开了门。女孩还追逐着Isak舌尖上诱她上钩的那颗小药片，浑然不知跟她热吻的男孩心思早就飞到另一个人身上了。

一吻结束，女孩起伏的胸口还贴在他身上，Isak尴尬地往后退了一点。只听得Helene朝他身后叫喊，“Thomas? I didn't know you were invited.”戏谑的口吻听起来很不友好。说完女孩在Isak耳边解释道，“他是我们班今年的转学生，真奇怪，除了你们几个，还有一年级的男生能来Chris的派对。”

Isak放开女孩，转身看见那个叫Thomas的男孩戴着一顶粉色的帽子，帽檐压得低低的，但从他水光潋滟的红唇Isak也能认出来——他就是刚才跪在Chris面前的那个家伙。

现在他身边并不见Chris的人影。实际上派对的主人公早就回到众人关注的中心，完全看不出和这个男孩有过什么瓜葛。

“None of your fucking business.”

男孩低着头，说完就快步朝门口走去。Isak看到另一个和他差不多年纪的男孩追了上去，两人在玄关说了几句什么，Thomas还是离开了。

他这才看清垂头丧气回到客厅里的男孩，有一张和Chris几乎同个模子印出来的脸。可能没那么精致，但绝对错不了。

无数种电影般的情节在Isak眼前飞快地闪过，他掏出手机，打开Facebook和Instagram鼓捣了几分钟，很快就把所有的线索都连起来了。Thomas转学前跟Chris的弟弟是另一所学校的同学，但显然Chris还不知道他的身份，否则……要知道作为教职人员，如果被发现和学生存在不正当的关系，即使对方已满十六岁，也会受到学校董事会的问询，严重的可能会被解除教职。

Isak还不确定Schistad兄弟对那个逃跑的男孩都做了什么，一个周密的计划已经在脑海里成形了。

 

_*松果：Russ期间实现野战的战利品。_


End file.
